


playing dirty

by Orphan_Account_Unknown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Saurav fucks Sasuke Up, Strong Female Characters, forgive me allah, o merciful one, sakura kills him because Sexual TENSION, sasuke is a stubborn ass bottom, top female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan_Account_Unknown/pseuds/Orphan_Account_Unknown
Summary: Sasuke grunted in surprise when Sakura tackled him into her bed, grinning in the slyest way. She mounted him, green eyes full of mischief and hands roaming over his chest.—•—x—•—Collab with TyyTyy!





	playing dirty

**Author's Note:**

> **(in tune of two n a half men)** —sin, sin, sin, sin, sinsinsinsin
> 
>  
> 
> —•—•—•—
> 
> Collab with [@ss-tyytyy](%E2%80%9Css-TyyTyy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr! And

 

Normally, Sasuke Uchiha was always calm, cool and collected. If there was anyone who could unravel him though, it was his girlfriend. Sakura Haruno. They’d been dating for a year now, today had actually been their anniversary and they’d spent the entire day together, strolling through the park for a while and sitting by the lake for some time. The two of them had a nice, romantic dinner together and then they went back to her place for a little more time together.

Of course, “a little more time together” was an easy anagram that even Naruto could call. And of course, “a little more time together” began immediately and abruptly as the doors of the apartment lift slid shut.

The door rumbles to life, and Sakura presses Sasuke against the elavator wall. The railing bites into Sasuke’s back, but fuck if he cares. He brings a hand to her hair as she plows into him, lips slanting over his, consuming him.

It took him by surprise—her aggression—because Sasuke was usually the one taking the initiative. Not that he minded, he actually liked it. They knew what they wanted and Sasuke didn’t care to waste any time.

His fingers tightened into her hair as he kissed her deeply, their lips moulding together with a perfection that never ceased to amaze him. He was crazy about her. She made him crazy.

Eventually they made it out of the elevator but not before running into another couple who flushed just at the sight of them. They didn’t care, they were too eager to get to her room—stumbling, kissing and groping each other the whole way.

Sasuke grunted in surprise when Sakura tackled him into her bed, grinning in the slyest way. She mounted him, green eyes full of mischief and hands roaming over his chest. He was already hard and flexed under her, ready to get down to business.

She ran smooth lines down the planes of his chest, running over the toned muscles, fingers gliding over the cut of his abs. His shirt had been discarded in a haze—perhaps while ripping the buttons off in the process.

Now she pressed her lips to the corner of his nipple, finger scraping over the hardness that coiled under the rough denim of his jeans. Sasuke purses his lips as he waits for her to slip her hands inside—but that doesn’t come.

Sasuke was not up for being teased, and Sakura wasn’t normally up to teasing him either. He wanted nothing more than to flip their positions and take control, but there was something about the look in her eyes that prevented him for doing so. She was good to him and he wanted to make her happy, even if he had to suffer in the process.

When he reached for her shirt to try and rid her of some of her clothing and she stopped him though, his brows furrowed. That wasn’t very fair.

“Let me.” He breathed softly, letting his hands trail over her thighs instead.

But then there was a glaze of something in her eyes—of chiding, reprimand—and Sasuke saw the way her knuckles grew taut around the waistband of his jeans, the wrinkles at her nose that illustrated her anger.

But he ignored her smoldering eyes, and instead ran his fingers softly against her swelling bundle of nerves, in hopes of her caving.

Now she shoved him, pressed him into the mattress, and sat herself atop his torso. She leans towards him, poises her nose against his, and glares.

His hands roamed to cup her breasts, and she cursed him. He rubbed roughly against her nipples, stimulating through cloth, but she jerked away from his touch, reached to her legs, and pulled off her stockings.

Sasuke, for a moment thought she was aiding him to undress, but as she pulled the fabric to his hands, and crossed his arms behind his back, Sasuke realises…

“What the fuck?”

“Hmmm?”

“Sakura… what are you doing?” He asked calmly, even though he wasn’t very comfortable with whatever was happening.

He wanted to strip her—worship her body and take her like he never had before. Yet here she was, tying him up. She was still fully clothed and he didn’t understand. Sasuke couldn’t fathom why she was looking so displeased. What had come over her? They’d had a wonderful day together and she typically loved everything he did to her. So why this sudden change?

In a matter of seconds, he reflected on their day together—mostly the past hour—trying to figure out if he’d done something wrong or that she wouldn’t like. But no, he hadn’t done anything. He was sure of it. Still though, Sakura looked as if she was ready to torture him. Sasuke wasn’t ready. He knew he wasn’t ready.

“Why are you doing this? I want to touch you.” He went on when she never said anything.

She’d secured his wrists to the headboard and while he could have stopped her easily, he didn’t. Sasuke was confused, curious and definitely turned on—frighteningly so. Sakura had barely touched him and yet, his breathing was no longer even and he was desperate to get out of his jeans.

“Well,” she said, pressing a warm kiss under his naval, making him tense in anticipation. “Well. You just have to follow my lead here, okay? Follow my lead.”

Sasuke grunted a little, wanting to bring his hands to her hair, but—but his hands were bound due to her stupid pantyhose.

She ignored his struggle, making way down, skimming, pulling his pants low enough to kiss the tip of his pubic bone. Sasuke gritted his teeth, anticipation rising as her tongue flicked lower, as her hands tugged his jeans down. But, she was still teasing him and she wasn’t taking them off.

Her wet tongue was welcome on his hot skin, a little tease never hurt anyone. But minutes were passing by, and the slow swipe of her tongue and soft, tantalizing kisses across his lower region weren’t doing anything to help him. Sasuke was so hard it hurt—especially with his jeans confining him.

“Sakura. Take them off.” He told her, voice filled with desperation. Following her lead was fine with him, he didn’t give a damn. But he would not suffer like this. He would, in fact, make her regret it.

“Or what?” She asked, pausing her gentle skimming to meet him in the eyes. Her eyes are brimming with mirth. Sasuke swallows.

“I’m serious. Take them off.”

She halted the playful lapping of her tongue, straightening, and settled on his thigh. Sasuke could feel the wetness of her folds bleed through her skirt, and onto his jeans. If he could just…

“No,” Sakura said, crossing her arms, voice stern; “You can’t touch.”

“Fine. But you can still take off my jeans.” If she didn’t, he was going to die.

She shakes her head, and instead of voicing a retort of some sort, she makes him shut up in the worst—and best way—possible.

She reached down at the hem of her shirt, sliding her fingers across the waistband of her skirt, and slips her hands inside, hands seeking the very path that Sasuke had followed dozens of times in the past.

“W-What are you doing?” He asked breathlessly, obsidian eyes wide and mouth agape.

They’d been together for an entire year, and she’d always shied away from touching herself. There was no way she was going to do it now.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, as she hit the very spot that Sasuke had, so many times, at the exact angle and precision to make her a stuttering mess. But now she was doing it to herself, rocking reflexively against his leg, a hand flying to fondle her own breast. Her hand moved quickly in her skirt, leaving what exactly was happening to Sasuke’s imagination, as she threw her head back, a broken moan escaping her mouth. Her eyes blurred in ecstasy.

Cock throbbing in his pants, Sasuke held his breath as he watched her—completely mesmerized by the look of pleasure on her face. His eyes kept wandering to her skirt though, if she was going to do this she could at least let him see.

“Sakura…” He nearly whimpered He needed to get out of his jeans. He needed to touch her, or be touched. He needed something. His hips rocked slightly, seeking any bit of friction he could obtain.

And now she did let him see. She tugged her skirt down, disposed it at the foot of the bed, and spread her legs, exposing all the dampness between, the pinkened folds and swollen nub.

She spread herself out, before pressing her fingers into the very place that Sasuke had in the past, but now it was purely tantalizing, to watch her moan and purr and hiss while he could only whine, hoping he wouldn’t come at this godly sight of her.

“Sakura!” He seethed through clenched teeth. “I want you. Now.” He couldn’t wait any longer, no matter how much he could appreciate seeing her like this.

Being stuck, barely able to move and completely bound, it was too much. If he couldn’t touch her, he had to have her on him. Because if he didn’t find some relief soon, he feared for his sanity.

“Sasuke,” she whispered, riding out the last syllable of his name. She tugged off her shirt, unhooked her bra, and roughly rubbed her pink peaks, as she quickened her pace, circling her clit faster, faster, so much faster, as Sasuke writhed, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to tug his hands to his aching member.

Never. Never had she done anything remotely close to this to him. It was pure agony. “Don’t you dare finish yourself.” He ground out, meaning that if she did, he would go to great lengths to make her feel as he felt now.

It was wrong—on so many levels. His eyes opened again to look at her, and he found that she was still happily pleasuring herself. He hated how much it aroused him. At that moment, he even hated how beautiful she was. Sasuke was angry. He was angry with her because he wouldn’t have—and had never put her through such torment.

She leaned towards him, met his eyes—“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you pout.”

To be reduced to pouting and whining, it was beneath him. Sasuke pulled harder on his restraint, willing to break free at whatever the cost. Sakura’s hand moved steady and fast, her moans growing louder.

He’d had enough—and finally, he snapped the pantyhose and was no longer bound, but at the same time, Sakura’s breath hitched and she choked on her air, her body falling back onto the bed as she came.

Sasuke watched in a state of shock and amazement as the way her body trembled, and the way her sex fluttered through her orgasm. There was nothing sexier than seeing her like this, the sight was so alluring that he couldn’t even be mad now—and he was free so he could take over.

“Sasuke,” she said, voice a croak—the way it always got, after their “little time together.”

Sasuke reached towards her, the earlier tension rising again, heat coiling—

“I wanna go to sleep. It was a long day, hmm?”

“Sleep?” He scoffered, blood suddenly boiling. “You’d leave me like this?” He couldn’t believe it… she was just fucking with him.

“Like what?” She asked, voice oblivious and painstakingly innocent. “Is there a…” she rolled to one side, breasts spilling and dipping, slopes of her skin ethereal, her thighs damp. “Problem, Sasuke?”

Moving his hands over his problem, Sasuke scowled before turning his nose up. He didn’t know what had gotten into her, but it sure as hell wasn’t him—nor was it going to be. If she wanted to go to bed, that was fine by him.

He got up, deciding he’d take care of himself in the shower and leave her to her sleep. It shouldn’t have bothered him so much, Sasuke thought it was usually the girl who was so dead set on having the perfect anniversary. And he’d strove to make her day wonderful, only to be left with an aching erection and a wounded ego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _oooooooh sinnnnnnn_


End file.
